


Runaway Mob

by M1y4Chan



Series: Got Married [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1y4Chan/pseuds/M1y4Chan
Summary: No matter how much he scared of his upcoming future, he had decided it. His own life and option was up to Alastor, he's going to give his all.A one-shot fan fiction before the real deal of Got Married series.I'm not a talented writer, but it's lovely to have you guys to read and love the idea of the fandom I had created.- Characters mentioned belong to the right owner, Vivianne Medrano; Vivziepop.-
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Got Married [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132142
Kudos: 1
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020, Oneshots Radiodust





	Runaway Mob

It was enough, the thick load of money shoved into his wallet carelessly. His blue eyes marvelled across the room, reminding himself not to leave anything needed behind. His ID was already kept securely inside his wallet and suitcase neatly arranged and settled, no regret over this and that's for sure. Anthony wished that he didn't make a wrong option, it's already about life and death. And even if so that he needed to choose death over everything, _he's ready for it._

" Didja got everything that cha need? "

He had been lowering his head until the voice echoed through his room and his head perked anxiously with his blue eyes quickly attached to a female figure by the door frame. Molly didn't mean to scare him, her eyes sparkled and filled with concern. His lips pursed thin and forced a small smile at the lady, he _definitely_ gonna miss her.

" Yeah… It seemed so. "

Anthony watched Molly smiled at him before leaving the door frame and towards him, sitting by his side at the corner of the bed. Her blue eyes marvelled and scanned the neatly arranged bed before landing her bum on the soft mattress, intruding her male twin personal room. They took a moment of silent, savouring any comforting company from each other before they would left to regret.

" I'm happy with anything as long as yer happy too, Tony. "

The words muttered softly, lacing with sadness and hardly hiding her emotion. She wished they could stay like that a little bit longer, but she nevertheless knew that sooner or later, one of them would left behind. Her eyes once more sparkled with anxiety and concern, was this really a right choice for her brother to leave the family behind? Molly wished that they were only from a normal family; leaving in a normal life and took their own choice and paths to reach their own happiness. _Dreams only left as dreams, nothing more._

Anthony understood, he could sense her emotion through her sweet voice. Being a twin is something. He could slightly sense every bit emotion from his twin, but not literally. As he pulled up his head to face the lady, his blue sapphire pair of orbs glint and sparkled at the sight. Anthony took her delicate hand, his thumb rubbed the knuckle with tender and a soft smile appeared to be for her. Pulling it closer to his lips then placing a butterfly kiss, he wished to spend his ever life with his sister and stayed as the happiest twin in the world. And yet, he _needed to do this._

His eyes locked to the widened eyes,

" Grazie, _Maria._ I love you, sis. "

It was the most clearest words he ever said to his sister, since he heavily used his accent to every single word he said. Warmth rose inside her chest as her eyes squinted a bit, refusing to blink as tears threatened to fall. An urge forced her to grab his wrist, then pulling the poor male into her big firm embrace. His head buried to her chest, not caring any barrier between them as tears strolled down. Her cheeks reddened and brows furrowed, 

" Anthony... Anthony... "

Anthony stayed in the position to calm her sister down. It was obvious that he needed the gesture too, before a _certain_ someone would have Anthony alone to _itself._ It took a moment until the creaking sound of door echoed through the empty hall to upstairs, it was a harsh slam that could collapse the house down, angry stomps loudly banged the poor wooden floor. It rang through their ears in alert, both of their heads perked and turned to the opened door before a harsh shout cursed through the air,

" _Tony, I swear to God, I'll fuckin' kill ya with ma own hands if you don't getcher ass down!_ Are you _goin or not?!_ " 

It was bold, harsh and threatening, obviously painful if they hadn't figured whose voice was that. Giggles burst out as they quickly stood up from the bed; Molly's hand diligently arranged and propped her twin nicely with her hands smoothing the coat and tie in place, already wiping the tears. Anthony also placed the fedora on his head, covering his crown of blond properly. Both eyes sparkled in wonders as wide grins replaced the frowns,

" Do I look good? " a hint of blush appeared, the freckles gotten obvious by the sudden heat he gave off. Molly giggled as she pinched the nose playfully,

" As always, lets go and ditch! Pops'll be here any time soon! "

Meanwhile, back to the downstairs, a short brunette waited impatiently with his feet tapping the floor abruptly and fast. The cigarette in his hand would burn to waste if he waited any longer, his brows furrowed and knitted even closer each time, minutes and _seconds._ The grumpy look on his gotten furious as an abrupt footsteps over the stairs gotten louder, the gesture was responded with him turning around to see the twin running down the stairs. Skipping two stairs with his long legs, Anthony got a hold of his fedora in place as he huffed a heavy and laboured breath while saluting the shorter male,

" C'mon, _Arthur_! "

" Y'shit fuck! Yer late! Pops'll be home by this time, y'fuckin stupid! " Anthony was responded by a loud scowl, Molly who was still catching up and leaped down the stairs; with Anthony caught her in his arms. Placing her on the floor with a light giggle, they hurriedly walked out through the main door, locking it securely and ran towards Anthony's car.

" Refrain yerself from callin' me _Arthur!_ _Again!_ It's just how many time I need to tell that to yer sorry ass?! Call me _Arackniss!_ "

The person so-called _Arackniss_ shouted before moving into the driver seat, his hand diligently shoved the key into its hole before the vehicle went alive as he turned the key. Earning a hearty laughter from the twin, Anthony ruffled the brown hair with a grin plastered and displayed on his face.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, to the train station! "

The blonde male cheered, his index finger pointed out to the road. It was childish, it was fun, it was _brea_ _thtaking._ It was a mimickly unbelievable story of a Cinderella; the siblings were helping the _Cinderella_ ran away to the _ball._

_To meet the prince; the love of his life, the man that he wanted to spend his life with forever._

Their eyes quickly caught a sight of a black car, entering the house compound. They had the same picture in their view and vision, _Papa._ Their father had the same look on his face; emotionless, intimidation, domination. The look also resembled to his own personalities, and it was not a good sign. The three siblings eyes widened as Arackniss pressed the fuel pedal harder as their car escaping the house division, earning an attention from the other driver and their father, who began feeling unsettled in his seat, opening the window's car and a banging shout echoed,

" _ANTHONYYY!!!!_ "

Anthony had shut his eyes from the furious shout then began to tap his brother's shoulder hurriedly and panicked,

" C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! "

" I know, I know, I know! "

Arackniss's eyes unsettled in its sockets, marvelling around the road and trying to collect himself and gain his own focus. Molly on the other hand, had been fanning herself anxiously, with her mouthing and mumbling,

" _We're dead, we're dead, we're dead! We'll be fuckin **DEAD**! _" She growled as she slammed her back to the cushion at the backseat, her hands were covering her face, unsettling feeling bubbled inside her chest. That's why she chose not to stay at home, waiting for Pops. The house would _collapse!_

Every eyes caught a sight of their father, running towards the gate with an angry expression pang on his timeworn face. Both hands on his hip, with one hand moved to his temple and rubbed it. They scared, _oh yes they scared._ To see the expression on his father's face, anxiety displayed. They knew they hated that anxious look, they knew it would drive their father on rampage.

The car swiftly moved on the road until they lost the sight their father, Anthony huffed a heavy sigh with him wiping the cold sweats on his temple using the back of his hand, his eyes now could focus on the road. Molly's head arched back with eyes shut in relief, Arackniss also could lean his back to the cushion of seat and a quiet sigh escaped from his lips. The tyres rolled fast, moving its way and took every turn to reach the said location. Their mind weren't as fogged as recent, although it wouldn't be the end. Their father would chase for them, he would _hunt_ , for _them,_ for _Anthony._

His eyes dropped on the watch that he wore at his left wrist, it was about ten minutes before the asked train arrives. From his side, Arackniss had already located his newly burnt ciggerratte between his lips, a small smile crept when his eyes located his sister was leaning against the door and watched the scenery through the glass window although a question bubbled inside his chest once again, _and it would be over and over again._

_Is it really a good choice?_

" Yow, Tony. We're almost there, got everything ya need? "

His mind snapped and lost, he startled silently by the abrupt question. He sheepishly grin and waving his hand dismissively,

" 'Course, why wouldn't I? "

Arackniss scoffed as a smirk curled mockinglywhile turning his head away then back again to the road,

" Cause, yer a stupid gay asshole! Ya always forget yer stuffs! "

Molly shoved her body, wishing to share the conversation with the two brothers, her arms snaked and wrapped around Anthony body from the back of the seat and hands clung around his chest. She grinned as her played with the tie,

" Yeah, Archie's right! Ya always forget yer stuff! What're we supposed to do? "

His blue eyes widened, he knew where the conversation would lead. It's not they had known for a couple of days, it had been years. Since they were born! Anthony knew that he would be missing his two siblings while he's away, _always._ With a content smile, their eyes refused to cover the sadness. _It had been the best years spending it with you guys._ A hand held Molly's and the other moved to Arackniss's shoulder, he could feel the tense over each body through his touch and his back leaned againts the cushion.

" _What am I suppose to do then?_ "

It was silent, a comfortable silent. They drawn theirselve into the silent they had been wanted, craved for. It had been awhile since they shared an emotional conversation, since their mother's death. That's the beginning of the _twisted Cinderella_ story.

It wasn't too long before the car located in front of the train station, their eyes stopped and locked to the station. Anthony couldn't drag their time even longer, the other siblings needed to go somewhere else to distract their father away from the station. Or else. The door was unlocked, his hand securely held the fedora on top of his head as wind blew furiously that day, threatening the hat to fly away. He bent down to look over his siblings inside the car, a big content grin plastered and displayed for the two of them. Molly passed the suitcase over as Arackniss gave some space for the lady to move her body and sat at the front seat through the small space in the car; between two seats of driver's and front's.

It was a funny sight for him to see the annoyed look on Arackniss and the struggled look on Molly, he would miss them. _Cosí tanto._

" Thanks, Arackniss. Take care for Pops and don't forget to clean the house-- "

" It's not _you_ who cleaned the house up, it's always A-- "

A finger pointed to Molly and eyes locked to Arackniss,

" Don't get into fight or dual, and _Arthur... Please..._ Don't hit yer sister's head with gun. It did her pretty much. "

It seemed that Arackniss was about to spill something but then a slam was right on his face. Anthony bent down again and waved his hand dismissively, shooing them away. They knew they hadn't much time to drag along. They nodded and waved their hands before the car made its way to the next location.

_They hadn't wave him a proper goodbye._

Anthony took a deep breath as he pried his gaze over his watch, _three minutes left. Oh shit_. His eyes widened, the train would arrive soon! Skipping over over his feet, he dashed into the station, the ticket wasn't left forgotten as he gushed the entrance door opened.

The blue eyes trailed and marvelled, scanning every each wayward people who walked by and passed. His mind fogged and busy thinking about one person,

_Where is Alastor?_

The chugging sound of the train became visible as it had made to its destination and soon enough, the machine let out bundles of fog and steamy clouds. Anthony really needs to ditch! _But not without him!_

Anxiety built in, was he got tricked by the man? He vividly remembered how they promised to run away together, the gentle smile and blushes were put together when the vision of his man showed up in his mind.

_" I'll be waiting for you by 3.30 p.m., I will never leave or let you go by yourself. As I promised, you are in my care, my love. "_

It was sweet, a precious memory after they went out on their date. Anthony had made up his mind and he wouldn't feel regret on any of these. His feet were moving on its own as his mind and eyes were still searching for the wanted person. Anthony could feel tears began to form and about to burst, walking through the crowds alone like an idiot gave off a vibe of sadness and lost. His ears caught the sound of the operator and the screeching of the train, he needs to hurry! Or--

" Oof! "

His hand was still got a hold on his fedora, his face was buried into a firm chest and eyes widened. The tears already fell and absorbed to the stranger's clothes that he was bumped into. And yet, until he inhaled the scent of the fabric, it was familiar. The person also had the same look in his face when the blonde bumped into him. The ticket was still in his grip and Anthony was about to look up to see the same grin and relief smile,

" _My love, Anthony!_ " the intonation filled with excitement, the hazel brown eyes shone even through the clear spectacles he wore and the cheeks were tinted red. It's _Alastor!_

" _Alastor!_ " Anthony exclaimed as he moved away, his smile widened as he began to rub his tears. How poor, that they needed to pry the urge to get into each others embraces. The smiles on their faces were enough to tell their needs over themselves.

And yet, the excitement were wiped off as the operator began to shout and call, their eyes widened as they moved their way to the train entrance. Getting into the inner side of the train and made their way to their seats. Both of them sat opposite and were facing each other.

The lovestruck look in their eyes couldn't be replaced with anything, let alone with Anthony's father and his hunt. Let alone with the ditched job of Alastor's. They owned their own world now. It was now, Anthony and Alastor. The taller brunette, was looking so handsome today like everyday. Anthony tried to look a bit proper and a bit less feminine and daisy through his small figure and face. Thanks to the big shirts. Alastor's hand made its way to Anthony's, his thumb was gently rubbing the knuckles and gripped it.

" I'm glad that you've made it. "

A chuckle escaped from his lips, Anthony's eyes couldn't catch the happy look on Alastor's face as he looked down to his gripped hand and returned the gesture,

" You too, amo. I'm glad to see you too. "

Nothing could replace the bubbly feeling built inside their chest, Anthony moved himself to his lover's side. The feeling of being close gotten bigger and the eagerness didn't help themselves either, luckily that their seats were far from other people and they realised that they were in a strategic spot to be lovey-dovey all alone.

Alastor had his arms opened and let the blonde male took his hat off the head, threw it to the previous seat then got into his embraces. His chin propped on the blonde's crown and kissed it gently, inhaling the sweet scent of his lover. They got their vision on the scenery through the glass window, spacing out while enjoying each other's presence. Anthony also his head laid against the brunette's chest, kissing the chest lightly before having his eyes on the beautiful scenery of nature.

It had been so long since Anthony's siblings knew about this plan, Alastor, and their _relationship._ Anthony wondered how would his father react towards his action and habits. He couldn't pry the imagination of what would happen next in the future. What would he do if something worst and what would _Alastor_ if that day comes too?

" Will we be okay? "

It took a moment after Alastor hummed quietly with his arm wrapped around the blonde, gently and firm. Once again he inhaled the sweet scent of Anthony's hair, exhaling the carbon dioxide in relief. 

" We will. And we would be. "


End file.
